You belong with Me
by xXmysterious-unknownXx
Summary: ***SASUSAKU*** You've got a smile that could light up this whole town. Warning: totally different from original music video! Read it and you won't be dissapointed! Sasusaku, anti-sasukarin!


Warning: This story is totally different from the original music video!

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics, it's from** Taylor Swift**. I also do not own the characters, it's from **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Story plot by: **xXmysterious-unknownXx**

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

You belong with me

-X-X-X- -X-X-X-

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...**_

RING

RING

RING

I sighed and began to speak. "Hey Sasuke. You better answer your phone before Karin goes nuts over it" I laughed and he cracks a smile.

"Hello?" he said.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE?_

"I was busy."

_BUSY? ARE YOU BUSY CHEATING ON ME?_

I sigh. She speaks too loud, I could even hear it! I pretended to ignore it and continue reading my book but truthfully, I was listening.

"Why would I cheat on you?"

_EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE THEN._

"I was busy doing my homework!"

I could hear the annoyance in his voice. Then that bitch replied.

_Oh, yea? Which class?_

"You know, the one with the teacher in it." He said, jokingly. I manage to hold back my laugh and curious what that bitch would reply.

_STOP MAKING EXCUSES!_

This goes on with no ending. I sighed.

_**I'm in the room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**_

Its Tuesday today that means 'Talk Tuesday'! I smiled. Every Tuesday and Thursday, me and Sasuke would talk on the phone, even though I did most of the talking/gossiping.

I took out my blackberry to called Sasuke and switch on my computer to play 'Eminem' song. I know that Karin hate that singer, she's more into the Barbie song.

"Hello?"

"HI! Hope you remember that IS 'TALKING TUESDAY'!" I said with enthusiasm.

I heard him chuckles. "I knew that. So what's the latest gossip?"

"URGH! It's so boring yesterday!" I waved my hand around the air.

"Hey! You're listening to Eminem!"

"Well, what do you think? Who wouldn't like Eminem?" I said but immediately regretted.

"Her." He replied.

_It's sad that she doesn't know what songs he is into._

I sighed.

_**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and I'm in the bleachers**_

In school, she always gets all those attention, just because she wears those short skirts and tank tops while I just wear t-shirts and shorts.

She would always show off her cheer skills just because she is the cheer captain.

She doesn't know how many people are trying to get into her pants; I mean skirts with those short skirts.

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Sometime, I dream about me and you being together on a date or looking at our kids running around the house. Sadly, I must always end my dream to start the day by looking at your bitchy-girlfriends face.

"Hello?" said Sasuke as he waved a hand right in front of my face

I am still daydreaming.

"Hello?" he said a little bit too loud. I quickly snapped out of it and looked at him, weirdly.

"What?"

"Daydreaming again?"

I nodded. "Typical." He replied.

I playfully glare at him while sticking out my tongue.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see, you  
you belong with me**_

"Thanks for being here when I need you, yeah?"

"What friends are for?" It hurts to know that we are just friends.

"You know, you're the one who always understands me!"

_Then, why can't you just dump that stupid girl and be with me? _I thought silently.

As if he read my mind, he replied with the infamous word "Hn." I just punched him in the arm playfully and all of a sudden he kissed me in the cheek.

I just stare dumbly, paralyzed and just touched my cheek. He quickly walked off and is that a blush I see?

I must be dreaming. I pinched myself and surprisingly I am not.

I did a little happy dance in my head.

_**You belong with me  
Walkin' down the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**_

I was patiently waiting for you to arrive and get ice-cream.

A few moments later, I saw you walking down the streets with your jeans.

_He is so hot _I thought but quickly brushed off that thought.

We finally got ice-cream and we were laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"—after that he came back to me and said 'Is it you who pushed me into the pool? Because I seriously lost my underwear! Can you help me find it?' and I just stare at him dumbly." I finished my story.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

Then all of a sudden, you smile, a real smile and laughed at my ridiculous story.

You smile the smile that make my heart melt, it's been so long since I last saw that smile, I think it was 5 months ago when you started dating that girl-boy.

I grin as wide as I can and hugged you, tightly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Why is it all of a sudden?" he said.

"YOU FINALLY LAUGHED!"

He just looks at me weirdly, in a playful way.

Then she came and pushed you away from me. She glared at me.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" she said, as if it was poison.

I just turned around and walked off with a grin. I will never let her ruin today after I saw him smile and laugh.

I did another happy dance in my mind. First a kiss and now a smile, this week is my luckiest week...yet!

_**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Today, our teacher, Kakashi, said that we are having a prom dance tomorrow night! I was so happy yet sad. She is going to be in the ball dancing with my dream guy with her high heels and I somehow knows that I will be there with my sneakers.

I chuckles.

"Thinking of a joke without telling me?" he said with a pout.

"Yes, and is a secret!" I said and walked off.

"YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!" he called out behind me and then smirk.

_If you're my date to the prom, this week will officially be an unforgettable one but somehow you're too blind to notice that I love you. _I thought with a sad smile.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

"Hey, do you have a feeling how love would be?" he said with a sad smile.

"Maybe." I replied with a playful smile.

He just smiled and said "Tell me or I won't buy you ice-cream!"

I pout and crossed my arms. "Fine be that way"

He smirks. "Okay, I am being that way" I can hear a hint of happiness in his voice when he said it.

I smiled, knowing that I cheer him up.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me**_

I was behind the back door looking at you and Karin.

"You're my date to the dance, right?" she said.

"Yea." He said but I could see the sadness in the voice.

I would get rid of that sadness if I was your girl but still; you're too blind to notice.

I shouldn't have got my hopes up that you would be asking me to the dance.

Somehow, I feel like I have the urge to skip the prom. No harm done, right?

_**Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...**_

DINGDONG.

I heard that someone is reading the doorbell... and guess what? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

I groaned and opened the door and saw Sasuke, soaking wet because of the rain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked without caring what I was wearing.

"I broke up with her." He replied with a sad voice and I swear I was the happiest girl now but I felt sad for him because he sounds sad. Did he regret breaking up with her?

"You sound sad. Why did you break up with her then?"

"I break up with her because I am in love with someone else."

When he said that I felt like someone just stabbed me through the heart.

"Don't worry, that girl will love you! I mean, you're THE Sasuke UCHIHA." I said as I throw my hands up into the air.

"But, this girl is different, she don't like me with my looks or money or popularity! Heck, she just likes me as a friend!" He said and I could see the softness in his eyes when we talk about the-bitch-number-two also known as the next person who's going to be his girlfriend.

I felt like banging my head on the wall.

"What's your dream?" I asked after a few moment of silence.

"To be with the girl I love and take over my dad's company."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, because she belong with me."

"Ask her to the dance, dummy." I called out.

"Hn" he replied.

"Is she pretty? Prettier than Bitchrin?" I immediately cover my mouth.

"Don't worry, Karin is a bitch." I showed a big smile as he continued "Yes, she is pretty, I have like her for a very long time. She is naturally beautiful."

After that, I know that I won't have any hope, that girl has stole my best friend's heart.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

After a few hours of chatting, he finally left. I went in front of the mirror and look at my reflection.

Long pink hair which is always tie in a ponytail because it's so annoying when it's let down, emerald eyes, glasses which is fake, no one knows beside Sasuke and I don't wear make-up. That makes me naturally ugly.

I sighed as I knew I can't compare with the girl Sasuke likes.

At least she will bring him happiness and I smiled faintly.

_If he wants anything or any advice, I will be sure to help me because; I seem like the only one who knows him well! _I thought and laughed.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**_

I was standing and waiting at your back door waiting for you to come back and we can start with our talked and I failed to notice is a prom day.

My blackberry phone vibrated suddenly.

I pulled out my phone and realize I receive a text.

**Sasuke U.: **_Hey, where are you? Why aren't you in the prom?_

Oh shit, I forgotten about the prom! I text him while I ran back to my house.

**Sakura-Haruno-HELLYEAH!: **_Is the prom today? O.o_

**Sasuke U.: **_Umm, yeah?_

**Sakura-Haruno-HELLYEAH!: **_Hehe, I don't think I am going._

I knew that, that was a lie. I would end up hurt anyway, if I go to the prom, he will introduce to me his new girlfriend, depends whether he confessed already or not and also I would be late anyway.

**Sasuke U.: **_why not? I want to show you who is that girl I love._

I sighed and gave up.

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me**_

I arrived at the dance in an elegant light pink and black silk gown, hair let down and not in a ponytail, straightened and shining. I saw sasuke talking and I saw everyone staring at me.

Sasuke saw me and smiled, I gasped as I looked how hot he is in a tux.

He slowly walked towards me until a hand pulls him roughly. It was Karin bitch or should I say bitchrin.

"Why did you break up with me? Am I not too good to be your girlfriend?" Said Karin, desperately.

"Go away." said Sasuke as he gave her the 'death-glare'

I giggled and bitchrin expression. She turned to me and glare at me, which don't scare me and I just laughed.

Hey! It looks like someone is constipating!

He came up to me and smirks. "I knew you would come." He said arrogantly.

I just smiled. "So who's that girl?" I said as I kept looking around.

"Wait I will text her now." He took out his blackberry phone and text the girl.

My phone vibrated and I quickly jumped.

"Hold on." I said to Sasuke. "You better not go dance until I see that girl."

I glare at my phone and wonder who is it.

**Sasuke U.: **_Where are you? You're supposed to be here in here._

I sighed and went in; Sasuke just sent the message to a wrong person.

"You send the message to the wrong person, dummy!" I said as I stuck out my tongue and show him my phone.

He looked at my phone and said "Nope, it's the right person."

"Aren't you suppose to sent this to your soon-to-be girlfriend?" I said.

"Hn" he said and then smirk.

"But you...send... it...to...me?" I said slowly realizing that he...

_**You belong with me...**_

**Sasuke U.: **_I love you, dummy!_

I looked at him weirdly, and then text back while glaring at the phone to make him think that I am going to type something bad.

**Sakura-Haruno-HELLYEAH!: **_I LOVE YOU TOO! And DON'T call me a dummy, dummy number 1!_

He saw the message and chuckled. He put away his phone and slowly came up to me.

I felt my phone vibrate, I quickly check my phone and stare at him dumbly, as if this is all a dream and then he kissed me. Not on the cheek but on the lips.

I smiled at the kissed as I thought about the message and _this week is officially an unforgettable week._

**Sasuke U.: **_You belong with me, got it?_

_

* * *

_

**I am done guys! This is just a songfic! So REVIEWW!**

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**

**Oh and guys, I am doing a songfic collection! You send me any songs and I will write it in SASUSAKU style! **

**Send me songs the title of a song and sang by who and then i will write it and published it! It will be dedicated to you!**


End file.
